Maybe You Should Shave it Off
by Katlover98
Summary: Sam gets some surprise visitors and Dean gets a good laugh. Set any seasons, no warning, one-shot, crack fic


**Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural, just playing with them.**

**Set any season. No warnings, just a one shot I got in my head and had to write. **

Sam felt dread as he walked up the aisle with the medicine in his hand. He did not want to go to the cashier to pay for it; he could just imagine what the she would think. Usually, he wouldn't care what others thought of what he bought. After years of buying a myriad of strange objects and items, from bags and bags of rock salt during the summer to bottles upon bottles of lighter fluids, he had gotten used to just ignoring the looks cashiers gave him.

This was different, though. The medicine he had to buy was straight up embarrassing and when the teenage cashier looked at him with a raised eyebrow he ducked his head and tried to hide behind his hair, his cheeks burning. The source of his embarrassment, lice medicine.

The last case had involved preschoolers and a pissed off, dead, teacher. They had to interact with the little four and five year olds and somewhere along the way Sam had gotten those annoying little bugs crawling in his hair. Even after all those years of hunting it seemed the things that made his skin crawl were literally crawling on _him. _He paid for the medicine and got out of the store as soon as he could.

It had taken him a week before he figured out he had them. He started noticing that his head was always itchy. At first he had thought it was dandruff and had changed his shampoo but then yesterday he had found one. He was scrubbing his hair and then when he looked at his foamy hand he saw the little bug on it. He quickly shook his hand in the hope to get it off him. He quickly rinsed his hair and started combing it. The longer he combed it the more came out. He had taken out at least five.

He hadn't told Dean; he could just imagine the field day his brother would have. He would make fun of Sam and his 'girly' hair and that's 'what he gets for keeping it so long'. So he kept his mouth shut and now he was in the empty motel room. Dean got restless and since they didn't have any pressing cases they decided to stay put. Dean had gone out to catch a movie he wanted to see so Sam knew he was safe for a few hours at least.

Sam took out the box and read the instructions. They were pretty straight forward. Apply to hair, leave on for half an hour, put on cap provided so they wouldn't leave and then rinse off shampoo, use comb provided to take out any nits and lice and then repeat process in a week. Sam gave a little nod, he could do that.

He went to the bathroom and started putting on the treatment. The box said it would be better if someone else did it but, it'd be a cold day in hell before Sam asked Dean for help in this matter. It took a little longer than he thought it would to put on the shampoo but forty minutes later he was done.

He opened the door to the bathroom to go watch some T.V when, lo and behold, his older brother walked into the motel room. They both stared at each other for a few seconds, surprised. Sam's surprised morphed to embarrassment and Dean's became 'well, looks like I get to make fun of my baby brother today'; Sam was never going to hear the end of this. Dean walked up to Sam with a shit eating grin.

"Hey, Sammy, what's with the…?" he made a circle around his head while staring at Sam's.

"Oh, you know, just trying something…new—what are you doing?" he asked while blocking the door to the bathroom.

"I have to use the bathroom."

Sam kept blocking the door, "I thought you were going to catch a movie."

"I was, they weren't playing it anymore. Seriously, Sam I have to take a piss."

He shoved his way into the bathroom and closed the door. Sam stood in front of the door waiting…

A minute later Dean came out of the bathroom, box in hand, and smiling like a maniac.

"So, have any _intruders_ lately?" he asked.

"Shut up."

"I didn't say anything."

"Good, then don't."

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Dean burst out laughing. Sam gave him his best bitch face while Dean kept laughing and pointing at Sam. Every time it seemed he would calm down he would look at Sam and start over again. It wasn't until a few minutes later did he calm down. He wiped tears from his eyes and gave a chuckle every now and then.

"Are you done?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

Sam snatched the box out of Dean's hand and went into the bathroom. He closed the door and locked it. Sam put the lid to the toilet down and sat there, determined to stay in the bathroom until he absolutely had to come out. He was so embarrassed and his brother wasn't making it easier. Five minutes later Dean knocked on the door.

"C'mon, Sammy, come out here. I'm sorry for making fun of your…visitors. I'll be good I promise." Sam stayed seated for a few extra seconds before getting up and cracking the door open a bit.

"Promise you won't bring it up anymore?"

Dean threw his hands up in surrender and said, "Promise."

Sam opened the door all the way to take a good look at his brother. He was smiling from amusement but his eyes were sincere. He went out and sat on his bed.

"So, the preschoolers we had to interview?"

"Yeah," he answered.

"That sucks."

They stayed like in a comfortable silence for a few moments before Dean asked, "Have you thought of shaving it off instead?"


End file.
